


Cas?

by shenevereditsherwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Gross, M/M, Oneshot, Sam is MIA, dean gets home and finds cas in his room, don't expect much, he can be wherever you want him to, ikr, it is not at all well written, just not in the bunker at this very time, sorry - Freeform, they talk about feelings, this is just a blurb ramble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenevereditsherwriting/pseuds/shenevereditsherwriting
Summary: thnk u 4 the opportunity to bore u with my writing :*this is absolutely not in any form what I thoght it was going to be but here you go I guessif you want you can find me on tumblr at satanssugar





	Cas?

Castiel heard it only faintly, but it was definitely there. "Cas!" Dean's throaty voice came again through the halls of the bunker, slightly louder. Sighing (but with a smile on his cheeks), he got up from his place and stood in the doorway of Dean's room. The wood on the frame was chipping away, but Cas didn't mind. Dean called out again, "Cas?" and was impossibly near, until Cas saw him round the corner. His tired green eyes lit up almost immediately. 

"Hi Dean." Cas moved toward him and embraced the taller man in a hug. Dean smiled against his neck, and Cas could feel the breathy sigh of content. They moved backwards into the room, separating once they got to the bed. Cas regained his previous spot and picked up his abandoned book while Dean kicked his boots off. He soon crawled on after him. Dean took the initiative, scooting close to the angel and kissing from his clothed shoulder up to his jaw. Something struck the man and Dean jumped back, staring at Castiel's chest. 

"Cas, i-is that..... _my_ shirt?" he choked out, eyes wide and cheeks flushing. Castiel, who had been disturbed by Dean's wild manner, sheepishly looked down, met his eyes, and nodded. Dean gazed into those pretty blue eyes and felt his heart melting right out of his chest. Like a room temperature ice cream cone, just slipping away. "C-can I ask you something?" he tried. 

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Dean, anything." Dean got serious.

"Is that because.... you don't have any? O-other clothes, I mean?" He was ginger in asking, careful to not hurt the other. It concerned him. Under normal circumstances this would certainly be unquestionably endearing, but it was true. The angel didn't have anything besides the ratty old trench coat and dress suit. Dean would have been happy to lone him something, forever, but it was just never brought up. 

"Dean-" Castiel cut himself off. "I suppose it is, but I do also wish to be close to you. It is nice for me, but I can take it off if you lik-" 

"NO no, it's- Jesus Cas it's okay!" Dean was blocking the other from sitting up enough to remove the shirt. It was an odd look: a tshirt and dress pants, but he pulled it off. "I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you're... okay." Castiel relaxed and smiled. Dean leaned against the headboard next to him. They sat in silence while the bunker groaned around them. After a bit, Castiel picked his book back up and contined where he left off. Gradually, Dean let his head fall against Castiel's shoulder, scooting in and getting comfortable. Cas smiled and cut his eyes at the man's face, watching him drift off. He turned his chin and left a soft kiss in Dean's hair. He pulled at the fabric of the shirt, thinking maybe he could wear it forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thnk u 4 the opportunity to bore u with my writing :* 
> 
> this is absolutely not in any form what I thoght it was going to be but here you go I guess
> 
> if you want you can find me on tumblr at satanssugar


End file.
